The present invention relates to an electronically controlled camera.
Modern day electronically controlled cameras incorporate a CPU (Central Processing Unit). In electronically controlled cameras of this type, the CPU executes the controls required for camera operation, such as light intensity measurement, distance measurement, zoom lens driving, film winding, rewinding, and indication control of a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel.
Taking an example of zoom lens movement, when a TELE switch is operated, a zoom motor is rotated forward to pull a zoom lens toward a TELE extremity, while when a WIDE switch is operated, the zoom motor is rotated in a reverse direction to withdraw the zoom lens to a WIDE extremity. Also, when a main switch is operated after a back cover is closed with a film cartridge seated inside the camera, an automatic loading operation takes place executing a blank-shot film advancing operation.
Furthermore, each time a shutter is operated, a film frame is automatically pulled out of the film cartridge. When a certain number of film frames have been advanced, a wind-up motor is reverse rotated to automatically rewind the film into the film cartridge.
The shutter speed, a number of film frames taken, lens focal length and battery capacity are generally indicated on the LCD panel. A viewfinder indicates a strobe flash mode by illuminating a red lamp; a strobe charge is indicated by the red lamp blinking; a focus lock is displayed by illuminating a green lamp; and a short distance warning is indicated by the green lamp blinking.
When fabricating and inspecting the camera of this type, it is necessary to perform inspections to check whether the camera is able to carry out the desired operations. In such operation checks, it has been necessary to actually use the camera, or to start a dedicated operation test program which has been previously stored in the CPU. Extensive labor is thus required for inspection purposes, which is not desirable in view of the costs involved.